Witchy Motives
Witchy Motives is the first case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the first case in Northerngate. It takes place in Withering Woods appearing as the first case in the district. Plot After the Player is hired to the Northerngate Police Force, he is already put on duty in Withering Woods with his partner Cláudio David. As they are looking around the entrance to the swamps, they find a dead body and investigate. The body turned out to be Witch and Voodoo Priestess Marlyn Bloodcharm. In the first chapter, the Player and Cláudio suspected 3 people for the murder of Marlyn : Oliver Hex (A crazy witch doctor), Roderick Stern (A cop working for the local police force) and Melvin (A insane swamp misfit). They also discovered that the killer knows herbal medicine and drinks rum. Before chapter 2 starts, the mayor of the town square in Withering Woods, Moriah Farmer, asked the Player and Cláudio for help. She thinks she knows something about Marlyn's murder. After investigating the town square, she was flagged as a suspect along with explorer Euphemia Wood. The Player and Cláudio also discovered that the killer sews. During the events of chapter 2, the Player and Cláudio talked to Oliver Hex again. He says that everyone in the town was afraid of the victim and she had close to now friends except 'that weird swamp misfit'. Oliver also says that Marlyn told him about a magic spell she was working on which was going to change the world. She didn't tell him what that spell was though. In the third chapter, the Player and Cláudio discovered that the killer is male and wears dark blue clothing. With those 5 clues, the Player and Cláudio were able to arrest the killer. Marlyn's killer turned out to be witch doctor Oliver Hex. Oliver says the killed Marlyn, because the spell she was talking about turned out to be a 'invincibility' spell. Oliver's sister is very sick and dying because of that. He hoped that if he killer Marlyn to get her spell, he would be able to get his sister back. Oliver killed Marlyn just to figure out that she was lying about the spell and it never existed. Oliver was then arrested and sentenced to 25 years in prison. After a small talk with the judge at the trial, the judge agreed to let Oliver see his sister in the hospital one last time. In the additional investigation, the Player and Cláudio visited Oliver's sister Odelia Hex in the hospital to see how she is doing. After a small talk, she gives the Player a necklace. Cláudio and the Player also helped explorer Euphemia Wood. She lost her map in the swamp and wants the Player and Cláudio to get it back for her. They agree and give the map back to her, she then gives the Player a reward of 5,000 coins. Also in the additional investigation, Moriah Farmer needs help from the Player and Cláudio to calm down and arrest swamp misfit Melvin because he is going crazy in the town shouting at people about a 'witch of hell' coming to kill them. They then go and arrest Melvin and question him about his outrage. He says that the 'witch of hell' was talking to him in the swamp saying that the witch is going to kill everyone in Withering Woods. After investigating the town square again to find something about this witch, the Player and Cláudio discover a envelope with creepy images with a person In a coat with a knife and a weird code on the side of the image. After showing this to Ken, he says that the code says : The witch will take your souls. The Player and Cláudio show this to Moriah and she says that she will tell everyone in town about this and will try to keep everyone safe. At the end of the additional investigation, chief Josephs tells the Player and Cláudio that Odelia has sadly passed away. Shortly after that, a man comes into the police station telling the Player that he found a dead body in a pond. Victim *'Marlyn Bloodcharm' (Found killed in the swamps with a wound on her head) Murder Weapon *'Belladonna' Killer *'Oliver Hex' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows herbal medicine. *This suspect drinks rum. *This suspect sews. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears dark blue. Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks rum. *This suspect knows herbal medicine. *This suspect sews. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks rum. *This suspect sews. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears dark blue. Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows herbal medicine. *This suspect drinks rum. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows herbal medicine. *This suspect drinks rum. *This suspect sews. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears dark blue. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile * The killer knows herbal medicine. * The killer drinks rum. * The killer sews. * The killer is male. * The killer wears dark blue. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Swamp. (Clues: Victim's Body, Wooden Mask, Torn Card) * Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer knows herbal medicine; Murder Weapon discovered: Belladonna) * Examine Wooden Mask. (Result: Orange liquid) * Analzye Orange Liquid. (06:00:00) (Result: The killer drinks rum) * Examine Torn Card. (Result: New Suspect: Oliver Hex) * Question Oliver about the murder. (Result: New Crime Scene: Voodoo Shop) * Investigate Voodoo Shop. (Clues: Pile of Needles, Jar) * Examine Pile of Needles. (Result: Police Badge) * Examine Police Badge. (Result: New Suspect: Roderick Stern) * Give Roderick his badge back. (Result: Roderick drinks rum) * Examine Jar. (Result: Tooth) * Analyze Tooth. (03:00:00) (Result: New Suspect: Melvin) * Ask Melvin why the victim kept his tooth. * Go to chapter 2 ! (1 star) Chapter 2 * Investigate Town Square. (Clues: Gun, Wooden Staff; New Suspect: Moriah Farmer) * Ask Moriah if she knew the victim. (Result: Moriah knows herbal medicine, Moriah drinks rum) * Analyze Gun. (09:00:00) (Result: Roderick's Gun; Talk to Roderick Stern again) * Give Roderick his gun back. (Result: Roderick knows herbal medicine) * Examine Wooden Staff. (Result: Oliver's Staff; Talk to Oliver Hex again) * Question Oliver why his staff was in the town. (Result: Oliver knows herbal medicine, Oliver drinks rum; New Crime Scene: Masks) * Investigate Masks. (Clues: Cushion, Faded Map) * Analyze Cushion. (06:00:00) (Result: The killer sews) * Examine Faded Map. (Result: New Suspect; Euphemia Wood) * Ask Euphemia why she was in the victim's shop. (Result: Euphemia knows herbal medicine, Euphemia drinks rum) * Go to chapter 3 ! (No stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Well. (Clues: Torn Picture, Faded Note; Talk to Euphemia Wood again) * Examine Torn Picture. (Result: Family Picture; Talk to Oliver Hex again) * Examine Faded Note. (Result: Death Threat; Talk to Roderick Stern again) * Talk to Euphemia again. (Result: Euphemia sews) * Question Oliver about the picture. (Result: Oliver sews) * Ask Roderick why he wrote a death threat to the victim. (Result: Roderick sews) * Calm Melvin down. (Result: Melvin drinks rum, Melvin sews; New Crime Scene: Tree) * Investigate Tree. (Clues: Pill Bottle, Pile Of Leaves) * Analyze Pill Bottle. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer is male) * Examine Pile Of Leaves. (Result: Sewing Needle) * Analyze Sewing Needle. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer wears dark blue) * Arrest the killer ! (1 star) * Go to Hope and Darkness (1/6) (2 stars) Hope And Darkness (1/6) * Visit Odelia in the hospital. (Reward: Healing Crystal Necklace) * Euphemia needs help. (Result: New Clues on Swamp) * Investigate Swamp. (Result: Faded Map) * Examine Faded Map. (Result: Euphemia's Map) * Give Euphemia her map back. (Reward: 5,000 Coins) * Moriah needs help. (Result: Talk to Melvin again) * Arrest Melvin. (Result: New Clues on Town Square) * Investigate Town Square. (Clues: Envelope) * Examine Envelope. (Result: Torn Pictures) * Examine Torn Pictures. (Result: Creepy Picture) * Analyze Creepy Picture. (09:00:00) (Result: Talk to Moriah again) * Tell Moriah about the weird picture. (Result: Free Burger) * Go to the next case ! (1 star) Category:Cases of Northerngate Category:Withering Woods Category:All Fanmade Cases